


The Southern Cross

by storyhaus



Category: Pre-She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: This is set pre-She Spies when Cross was still a field agent.





	The Southern Cross

THE SOUTHERN CROSS  
Rating: PG

Warnings: Language, Violence

Summary: Mr. Cross on assignment before She Spies

Notes: When you get to Parker, think Bryan Brown.

Don't own 'em, don't make no money from 'em, please don't sue.

 

The guard walked around the display case looking at the unique diamond under the glass.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The guard pushed his glasses up and nodded.

"Keep me and my cook in chooks for a bit that's for sure." He added.

"Worth a lot alright. Be a coup to steal it."

"Not on my watch!"

"Carry on then mate."

The guard re-took his position at the display, his eyes followed the well dressed man with suspicion.

When the curator came by he mentioned the man and pointed him out.

"He's government." The curator replied quietly.

"Right then." The guard nodded visibly relaxing.

"A few more hours." The curator left him to his duty.

 

"We can hit it in Melbourne."

"No, I have a buyer lined up."

"It's too risky! Security is better now Devin!"

"The cause is worth it!" Devin glared at the other man.

"I can get it out."

The two men stopped arguing and turned to the guard who was leaning against his car.

"You're gonna get past all the security?" The first eyed him dubiously.

"I can do it." 

"Think we got a skiter here Charlie." Devin got in the guards face.

"London to a brick I can pull this off." The guard replied unfazed.

"You blow it your gonna come a gutser." Charlie clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries. Meet me at the servo two blocks from here in three hours."

"Three hours?!?" Charlie eyed him.

"If I try it like this, might as well turn myself into the constables eh mate?" The guard fingered a  
button on his uniform.

"You even think of rootin' us--"Devin glared.

"You'll send a standover man, yabber, yabber, yabber. Three hours...fifty percent."

"Twenty." Charlie replied.

"Who's taking the risk?" The guard snorted.

"Thirty, take it or I'll be the standover." Devin threatened.

"Fine." The guard replied and climbed into his car to get the necessary tools.

"He crosses us, won't be enough left for a croc to dine on." Devin vowed.

 

The guard went back to his room and pried the floorboard up, pulling a phone out he dialed.

"Crossing guard." He spoke when it was answered then waited until another came on the line.  
"The plan is a go for now. Got it all. I will. First chance I get. Right." He finished and hung up  
then changed into black jeans and overshirt, he packed his gear and left.

"Going on walkabout Bob?" The landlady asked.

"Yeah."

"Good onya." She nodded and watched him leave.

 

"Bob" took the back alleys to return to the museum. He stayed in the shadows and shot a grappling hook onto the roof then quickly scaled the wall and sprinted across the roof to the solar  
panel. He screw a piton into the concrete then used his glass tool to cut a hole wide enough  
to put his hand through and unlock the window. He then removed a small dark bottle,sprayed   
the window track and easily slid it open. He observed the drop below, measured out the amount  
of rope he needed then tied it off, dropped it down and ascended. Donning goggles he waited then smiled when the power went out. A quick cut through the glass, removed the diamond and replaced it with a fake then resealed the glass, all in under a minute. He climbed back up, pulled the rope and closed the window just as the power came back on. A satisfied smile graced his lips as the night guard came in, looked around and saw nothing wrong then departed the area.  
The guard pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Crossing guard." He waited again then spoke when another answered.

"I've got it. Servo, two blocks. Two hours twenty minutes. Right, I'm on my way." He hung up,  
cleaned up his tools and descended via the grappling rope which he remotely disconnected  
and it fell to the grass, he picked it up and went on his way.

 

"Nice work...Mr. Cross."

"Thanks." The spy nodded and refrained from using the Australian accent he'd perfected.

Two other agents took the stolen diamond to a covered table where they sprayed it with  
a black foam.

"It'll take time for it to dry." The first agent said and led Cross to a table where other men were around a computer.

"Any progress on the other part of the mission?" The Chairman asked.

"I've broached it a couple of times but not in a few weeks, don't want them to become suspicious."

"We may have to bring them in and try to break them." Another agent said.

"I'm not sure those two would break." Cross shook his head.

"Stick with the original plan...if it starts to go south, get the hell out." The Chairman ordered.

"Understood." Cross nodded and the Chairman broke contact.

"Get something to eat and take a load off." Another agent steered Cross to a food table.

Cross had a sandwich and water then cleared his mind to focus on what was to come.  
He worked out every possible scenario and felt confident he could handle anything that came  
up, though he wouldn't allow himself to become overconfident, which left room for  
adjustments to the plan as needed.

 

"It's ready."

Cross pulled on his driving gloves and slipped the diamond into a special pocket and headed for the door.

"Be careful Quentin."

"I will sir." He nodded to the computer then took a deep breath and left for the rendevous.

Cross drove carefully, obeying all the speed limits, no sense in risking being pulled over.

The servo came in sight and he pulled in and parked. A few minutes later a car pulled up  
next to him.

"Got it?" Charlie asked lowering the window.

"Yeah. Who's the bloke in the back?"

"Associate." Devin replied staring at Cross.

"Long as you trust him mate." Cross shrugged and handed the diamond over.

"We'll send the money--"

"Don't think so mate! Gonna be like bities til I see the money."

"Follow us." Devin muttered.

"You try to lose me I'll spill my gut to the constables." Cross warned.

"You do, you die!" Devin snarled.

"Cross me you'll be the one who dies!" Cross retorted.

"Cut the threats and let's take care of bizzo!" Charlie snapped at both of them.

The men nodded and Cross followed them to a warehouse.

 

"The Amari diamond...exquisite." The appraiser nodded. "One point seven million." He offered.

"Deal." Charlie replied.

"I'll get your money." The man nodded and took the diamond into the back room.

Cross walked around the warehouse, senses alert. He had a bad feeling and he'd learned to trust his instincts so he walked back to his car.

"Get the diamond." He told Charlie.

"What?"

"My gut tells me to get the bloody hell outta here!" He hissed.

"Your gut--" Devin snorted.

"Has never done me wrong! MOVE!" Cross said as they heard car doors out front.

Devin bolted for the office while Cross slipped into the drivers seat. Charlie grabbed the other   
man and shoved him into the back.

"Any other way out?" Cross asked starting the car. 

"Just the loading dock but it's a bloody hell of a drop!" Charlie replied as Devin jumped into  
the front seat.

"Buckle up mates, time to fly!"Cross grinned and drove toward the loading area then floored it  
as the constables busted in.

"BLOODY HELL!" Charlie shrieked and shrunk into the seat and closed his eyes.  
He heard a smash and felt the car become airborn, it crashed a second later and Cross  
sped away from the warehouse with the constables in pursuit.

 

Those agents remaining at the warehouse spun around, weapons drawn...to find weapons  
trained on them.

"Bloody stand off eh?" The Captain eyed the newcomers.

"You could say that." His counter part answered.

"Yanks?"

"Yeah and you're gonna blow half a years investigation if you don't call off your men after  
that car."

"Bloody hell! You got one inside the Freedom Corps? So do we!"

"Tell him to back off."

"Tell your man to take a holiday!"

"Gentlemen." Another agent interrupted and placed a laptop computer on the hood of the car.

"What the bloody hell is this?" The Captain asked.

"Captain, call the pursuit off. When it's safe we'll try to make contact with our man...perhaps the  
two can work together to obtain the objective." The Chairman requested.

"Which is?" The Captain challenged.

"To put them out of the business of terrorism...permanently." The Chairman looked at him and  
received a nod in reply.

"Units two three and seven, break off...repeat, break off pursuit."

'Captain?' The radio crackled.

"You heard me, let them lose you."

'Aye, sir.'

"Thank you Captain." The Chairman nodded.

"Let's run this car, see who it belongs to." The Captain ordered and walked away.   
He pulled his cell phone out and called a good mate in the government to make sure the   
Yanks had clearance to run their operation on Aussie soil. The man promised to make a few  
calls and get back to him.

Until then,we assume their legit. F.B.I.? Nah,C.I.A.? Only spooks could put together this  
operation.

 

"We lost 'em! Bloody hell that was close! How'd ya know?" Charlie gasped for breath.

"Told ya, my gut never fails me." Cross replied.

"How'd they know?!?" Devin snarled.

"Worry 'bout that later, we need a safe place now."

"My house--"

"Will be staked out! Your cars back at the warehouse with all your prints on it mate." Cross  
shut him up.

"Your place then?" Charlie asked.

"Til old lady Paulson sees the news!" Cross snorted.

"I know a place." Devin said.

"Is it safe?" Cross asked.

"Yeah." Devin smiled and gave him directions.

 

"We really gonna work with the Seppo's?"

"Cap says so, P.M. cleared it early on."

"Nice if he'd told us blokes in the middle."

"Listen up! As of now we have no contact with either man. We're gonna put the word on the   
street 'bout the blokes prints we got off the car, hopefully drive them to the Freedom Corps leader. Maybe dismantle the terrorists once and for all."

"Amen to that sir."

"Let's get to work." The Captain ordered.

 

Cross pulled up to a wrought-iron gate and whistled.

"Your mates got a nice station." He said as Devin started to get out.

"Keep your mouth shut til he speaks to you!" Devin ordered and opened the car door.

"Yes sir." Cross saluted.

"Don't be a dag with him!" Devin warned climbing out and opening the gate.

Cross saw the trace of fear on the other mans face and knew he'd have to be extra cautious around the owner of this station.

Devin motioned them onto the property and closed the gate then got back into the car.

It was a long road up to the house, plenty of opportunity to be spotted.

A tall man was waiting as they pulled up, he didn't look happy.

"What the bloody hell you doin' here?!?"

"We had no choice Parker. The constables came down on us as we were tryin' to sell the diamond!" Devin replied defensively as he got out.

"Old man won't like this." Parker eyed the foursome who also exited the car.

"Was no other place." Devin replied and started for the porch.

"Hold it." Parker pointed to the others. He frisked them thoroughly.  
"Give me the keys."

"Why?" Cross asked.

"Put the car in the garage so nothing from the air can spot it!"

Cross tossed the keys to him and they followed Devin inside.

"Stay here." He ordered and hesitated a moment before walking down a long hall.

Cross studied the two men with him, they were nervous.

"So who's the bloke owns this place?" He asked.

"Don't know, never met him. Devin passes the orders along." Charlie explained.

Mick, the other man, looked like he wanted to flee.

The heat is going to come down on one of those three for the botched job...have to find a way to  
save their lives. If this 'old man' thought one of them betrayed him they're dead for sure.

"Come on in." Devin called from the door at the end of the hall.

Cross led the way showing a swagger that evoked confidence.

He is an old man but his eyes betray how ruthless he is.

"Mr. Johnson...Bob Evans."

"The man who stole the Amari diamond."

"Wasn't that difficult." Cross shrugged.

"What went wrong?" Johnson asked.

"Like I said, the constables knew." Devin replied not looking at the others.

"How?" Johnson's eyes fell upon the three men.

"Buyer coulda done some yabberin'." Cross said before one of the others fell apart.

"Surprised the museum hasn't set the bells off on the heist." Parker comented joining them.

"Swapped it out with a fake, maybe they're testing it." Cross shrugged.

"Very prepared Mr. Evans."

"Figured it would give us more time to sell and get our money before they even knew 'bout it."  
Cross shrugged again.

Johnson looked at him a long moment then turned to Parker.

"Call Deeds, get this thing traded." He handed the diamond over.

Parker nodded and left.

"A drink to success." Johnson poured two drinks and handed one to Cross.  
"Welcome to the Freedom Corps."

Cross nodded and swallowed the drink.

I'm gonna keep my eye on that bloke, Parker told himself silently as he closed the door. 

 

The diamond was sold by Deeds but it would be at least a day before they would get the money  
so Johnson ordered them to remain on the premises to keep a low profile. Cross suspected  
he also wanted to keep an eye on them, should one of them be the betrayer.

Easier for me to work from the inside then...

Parker led them to four bedrooms, Cross shook his head hearing it lock on the outside.  
He searched the room from top to bottom and found two listening devices. He silently sighed  
and used the loo then turned on the television, flipping channels until he came upon the news  
which was airing a report on the diamond heist, he left it there and quietly went to the closet  
and pulled his cell phone out. He frowned seeing something interfering with his service and  
suspected Johnson of another way to control them. He returned to the bed at the end of the  
news report and the reporter said the constables were following up on leads.

"Bloody well ain't gonna find out I was involved less you get your hands on one these blokes and   
that ain't likely." He replied glancing at the painting on the wall where one of the bugs was.

Parker listened intently to the newcomers, his attention focused on Evans, there's something  
about him...he's clever, too clever. That could mean serious problems down the line.  
It's my job to avoid problems.

"Parker?"

"I don't trust Evans."

"Neither do I, which is why I have you." Johnson clapped his shoulder. "Night Parker." He bade  
and left the other man to his job.

Parker had run a check on Evans, saw his prison record for burglary, nothing stood out to   
cause the alarms in his head to be going off but it was. Maybe my suspicious nature...  
He heard rustling and knew Evans was turning in for the night but he, Parker, wouldn't be   
getting any shut-eye himself just yet, there were a few more things to do. 

 

Cross got a drink of water from the bathroom and out of habit looked out the window...  
he saw a dark figure hurrying across the grass toward the barn. Cross donned his shoes, tried  
the french doors but found they were locked so he pulled his watch off and removed the pick  
affixed to the band. It was only a matter of seconds before he had the door open, he pulled it  
shut behind him, enough to give the appearance it was closed, he climbed over the rail and jumped to the ground and   
rolled as he'd learned a long time ago. A quick look around told him   
no one had seen or heard his exit and he jogged to the barn. When he slipped inside all he heard was the  
lowing cattle so he quietly moved along to find the mystery man...and nearly ran into him!   
Cross managed to duck down just before he turned and spotted him. He couldn't hear  
Charlie, who was on his cell phone, but silently noted to himself the cell worked in the barn if he needed to call out.   
He edged closer but the cattle took exception and started mooing, Cross froze and held his breath as   
Charlie swung around and looked. Charlie said a few words and hung up then started for where Cross was,   
the spy flattened himself against the rail of the stall.

"Botherin' ya eh?" Charlie chuckled and scratched the cows head the departed closing the door behind him.

Cross let out a breath then climbed into the hayloft and jumped out onto the stacked bales outside.   
He ran back to his room, grateful there was a trellis near-by and climbed up it and went back into   
his room closing the french doors tightly, he heard footsteps outside his room and jumped into bed and   
covered up quickly. The doorlock clicked and the door opened a crack, it closed a second later and was relocked.

Cross sighed relieved, it had been close, too close. He would have to be even more careful from now on.   
Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

 

"G'day everyone." Johnson smiled joining the others for breakfast.

"How long we have to stay here? My cook'll think I'm with another girl." Mick complained.

"Maybe we should bring her over to see for herself." Johnson offered.

Cross saw the predatory look in Johnson's eyes and glanced at Mick hoping he wasn't fool enough to accept the offer.

"Uh...I...appreciate the offer...but...."

"Don't know 'bout you blokes, but I slept like an ankle biter. Bed is bloody more comfortable  
than my place." Cross jumped in to take the attention off Mick.

"Yes, Mrs. Paulson's hotel isn't it?" Johnson asked.

"Old lady is fine enough." Cross nodded as they ate.

"My old lady has her nose in everything I do." Charlie muttered.

"Once the sale is done you won't need the old lady for room and board." Devin replied.

"That'll be nice." Charlie grinned.

"Parker?" Johnson turned toward the man who'd arrived.

"Heard from Deeds, he's got the money."

"Good, Evans and I will meet with him the arvo."

"I don't think--" Parker protested.

"I don't pay you to think!" Johnson narrowed his eyes then finished his brekkie without another word.

Cross had to find a way to get some time alone and get to the barn to call the Chairman.

 

Cross managed to get as far as the patio when Charlie caught up to him.

"Hey, Johnson likes you mate! He wants you to stay on, I can tell."

"I just want my cut, leave the revolution to you cobbers."

"Don't believe in the cause eh?"

"I believe in the money." Cross turned to face Parker.

"People have died for less." Parker met his eyes.

"They've also died for far more." Cross countered.

"It's time to go." Parker said and led them back inside.

 

"You like money, don't you Evans?"

"Don't bloody well know anybody who don't." Cross snorted.

"How much money would you like?"

"Don't understand."

"You could have as much as I do...if you stay on." Johnson answered.

"Not my--"

"Revolution. Hang the revolution! This is about money, who has it..." Johnson looked at him,  
"and who doesn't."

"How would I become one...who has it?"

"Do what you did for us."

"Steal diamonds? Could do that on my own." Cross replied.

"Can you get it sold?"

Cross looked out the window as they drove. He had to be careful, play it right.

"Never had much, my oldies worked hard, died young...I don't want to end up like that." He answered quietly.

"Then don't. You're smart, innovative...you'd go far."

"If things go smooth today I'll give it some thought."

"Fair dinkum." Johnson nodded.

They drove the rest of the way in silence and arrived thirty minutes later at a jewelers.

The guard admitted them into the back and Cross saw a well dressed man holding a briefcase.

The exchange went down smoothly and Cross walked away with a 100,000 dollars when it was over.  
Not 30% but a nice chunk of change...he'd of course turn over as evidence.

Johnson didn't push him as they returned to the station and Cross asked if he might   
be allowed to walk around and think the proposition over, the man agreed and they parted ways at the porch.

Cross strolled along then stopped to look upon the cattle, it would appear more believable   
if anyone were to be watching. He went into the stable and petted some of the cattle then   
slipped to where Charlie had made his call, he pulled out his cell and punched in the number.

"It's me. The first chance I've had to call, there's some kind of damper in the house.   
They have the money, probably deal for the guns soon. Johnson wants me to join him...I'd rather stay,   
find out what they're planning. What? Who is--" He started to ask about the inside man when   
he heard the door so he quickly hung up and hid.

"Johnson wants Evans in? Bad move if ya ask me!" Devin spat.

"Don't trust him either eh?" Parker nodded.

"Got a mouth on him." Devin replied.

"I noticed." Parker answered and pulled out his ringing cell. "Parker. BLOODY! Who?  
How long? Thanks!"

"What?"

"Government got an insider! How long has Evans been taggin' ya?"

"Couple of months. Is it him?!? I'll do it myself!"

"No. Blokes been around six months."

"Charlie! Six months ago we met through a mutual friend."

"Hope Charlie enjoys his last days in the lucky country!" Parker said.

 

Cross heard them leave and stood. He had to find a way to protect the Aussie agent. He made a call then hurried back to the house,  
he went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife then located Charlie and suggested taking a walk,   
they went to the water about a mile from the house. 

"What's going on mate?" Charlie asked.

Cross turned and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie cried and stumbled back fearfully.

Cross examined the bloody knife satified, then used his overshirt to stop the bleeding.   
He drug Charlie to the fence and two agents took him away.

 

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!?" Parker demanded when Cross returned to the house. 

"I need to see Johnson."

"You need--"

"Parker, Evans, what is it?"

"Charlie was government." Cross told Johnson.

"How'd you know?" Parker demanded.

"Heard him on his cell makin' contact. I took care of it." Cross replied slapping the bloody knife  
into Parker's hand causing him to make a distasteful face.

"Initiative too..." Johnson smiled and led Cross away.

Parker looked at the knife then their retreating backs and decided he would take Evans out personally.

 

The call came that night and Johnson, Cross,  
Parker and Devin drove to the rail yard pulling up behind the old trains they found a large truck and   
three armed men waiting.

"Merchandise?" Johnson asked.

Two of the men opened a crate and Cross saw shoulder held rocket launchers and quickly estimated the number  
by all the crates to be several hundred. He looked around for a diversion to allow him to grab the truck   
and get the weapons away from them.

"Money?" The other man asked.

Johnson opened the briefcase and the man quickly checked the stacks of bills.

"Nice doing business with you." The other man said closing the case and motioning his cohorts back to their vehicle.  
Johnson motioned Parker to the truck to take the deliveries.

Cross had to make his move and started to shout when they all heard sirens and saw lights converge on them.

Devin pulled a gun and Cross kicked him in the stomach then punched him and took the weapon as Johnson ran the other way.  
Cross took off after him...unknowingly with Parker on his tail.

 

Cross decided Johnson must own the yard as he seemed to know his way around The agent silently cursed when  
Johnson slipped into a repair building. He checked the gun, finding five bullets.  
A deep breath and he entered the darkened building. He listened intently and heard the whisper of footsteps  
telling him which direction Johnson was. He silently followed and was able to take the man completely by surprise  
without firing a shot. He rendered Johnson unconscious and tied him up for the constables to take him.  
He started for the door to get the police when he heard a sound, whipped his gun around and came face to face   
with an armed Parker.

"We got us a stand-off mate."

"Looks like." Cross replied.

"Put your weapons down mates." A new voice ordered.

Neither man moved.

"Do it." 

Cross recognized the Chairman's voice and slowly lowered his gun as did Parker.

"Bryan Young, meet Quentin Cross." The Aussie agent introduced.

Parker looked at the constable then at Cross.

"Bloody hell! You're the Seppo?!?"

"That makes you the inside man." Cross shook his head and sighed.

"Charlie?" Young eyed Cross.

"In the shoulder." Cross answered.

"He's been treated and arrested. Cooperating." The Constable added.

"The weapons?" Cross asked.

"Secured. Nice work gentlemen." The Chairman complimented.

"Thank you sir. Johnson is over there." Cross tossed his head to the right.

"Agent Cross, come with us for debriefing." An American agent requested.

Cross nodded and handed his weapon to Young then followed.

"Why didn't you tell me it was him?!?" Young demanded.

"The bloody Seppo's wouldn't give him up!" The Constable replied as Johnson was brought over.

"And you wouldn't tell them about me." Young sighed.

"S.O.P." The Constable replied and took Johnson away.

"Bloody s.o.p. nearly got us both killed." Young muttered and followed for his own debriefing.

 

After three days of questioning by both governments Quentin Cross was released to return to the states.  
He waited at the airport happy to be leaving.

"Goin' home eh?"

Cross looked up to see Young.

"Yes."

"Glad it's over?" Young asked sitting next to him.

"Absolutely."

"Me too."

"Guess you thought Charlie was me then."

"And you thought he was me." Young smirked. "Lucky bastard, had both of us covering him." He added with a chuckle.

"That's my flight." Cross rose hearing the announcement.

"Maybe I'll see you around mate." Young rose with him.

"Maybe...but not when I'm on a mission." Cross replied and headed for his gate, giving a look back,   
Young nodded once and smirked. Cross responded in kind and the two agents went their separate ways.  
THE END


End file.
